


Be My Forever

by Denstort



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denstort/pseuds/Denstort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys from The Razetuer world are back.............and Mathieu thought he was just meeting Dominic's parents for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Forever

“Mon Dieu, it is cold.”

Dominic turned to look at his companion. “Mathieu, we’re not even out of the airport yet.”

“Si je voulais être ce froid i restais assis dans mon congélateur à la maison.”

“Well this is Scotland and it is December, and I did warn you that its going to be cold...you saw the weather forecasts.”

Mathieu shivered and pulled his scarf tighter around his neck, not caring about the odd looks he got from other people.

“Yes, I saw the forecast, but it did not mention there would be so much neige. How do you not feel the cold?”

Dominic smiled as the question was muffled by the layers that Mathieu was wearing.

“Because I was born in the Highlands and lived there until I was eighteen and went to University...and my Nordic ancestry helps.”

“ I am afraid I cannot see you as a marauding Viking.”

Dominic laughed, “Oh really...we’ll see about that?”

A shout caught their attention.

“There’s mum and dad,” Dominic said.

He took Mathieu's hand and he knew he could feel him shaking.

“Don’t be nervous, they are going to love you.”

**********************

Mathieu smiled nervously at the two people as he allowed Dominic to pull him along. He and Dominic had been together for six months and it was the first time he was going to meet any of Dominic’s family, and he was afraid that they would not like him.

“Mum, Dad....this Mathieu Bellamy....my partner.”

Mathieu tensed but then found himself being hugged by Mrs. Howard.

“Finally, about time,” Mister Howard said as shook Mathieu's hand once Mrs Howard had stopped hugging him.

“It’s nice to meet the man that’s stolen Dominic’s heart. Okay, let’s get to the car, it’s a long drive to the house and I don’t know how long the snow is going to keep away.”

Mathieu stared out of the window of the car, whilst trying to hold a conversation with Dominic’s parents. He could see where Dominic got his golden hair from and his tanned skin.

He felt Dominic’s hand tighten and he returned the gesture as the car pulled up outside a large house. It was dark, so he had no idea what outside was like, but he welcomed the warmth of the house when he stepped in.

“Dominic, show Mathieu your room while we get some supper,” Mister Howard said.

“Come on,” Dominic said and took Mathieu bag.

Supper was another surprise for Mathieu; he was introduced to ‘cottage pie’ which he found he really liked.

“I shall have to cook you daube de beuof using my marsh-bred beef if you visit,” he said.

“That’s very kind...so you own your own farm?” Mister Howard said.

“Oui...yes. It was my father’s until he passed away six months ago. It has been in our family since...I am not sure how to say it in English.......depuis l'époque de William le Conquérant.”

“Since William the Conqueror,” Dominic translated.

“Well that’s a long time...have you always bred the bulls?” Mrs Howard asked.

“For the last three hundred years....but my distant ancestors were knights serving the royal family. The land was a reward for bravery whilst fighting in the Crusades...but that is history...now we breed the bulls.”

“Well that will certainly make your brother’s youngest happy...he’ll think you ride around in shiny armour and joust all day.”

“Speaking of family...I think we should retire...the Howard tribe is descending on us tomorrow and tomorrow will be busy. Goodnight Mathieu, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

“You go on up, I’ll be up in a minute,” Dominic said.

“Okay, my English man,” he said.

************************

Mathieu blinked awake, the warmth of Dominic enveloping him. He must have been very tired, as he never felt Dominic getting into bed.

“Morning, my Razetuer,” Dominic said, followed by soft lips on the nape of his neck.

He was about to turn and reciprocate the kiss when Dominic said.

“Come on, time to get up. I want to spend some time alone with you before the Howard clan descends.”

He sighed and shivered when the duvet was pulled back, but he felt somewhat warmer once he’s put on several layers and had a stomach full of warm breakfast.

Now they were strolling around a ‘Winter Fayre’, one that celebrated the much older pagan festival than Christmas. They wandered from stall to stall, buying small presents as they went.

After warming themselves with hot chocolate, he was pulled along by Dominic...where did he want to take him in such a hurry? Oh, that was why.

Up ahead was a troika, selling rides. He blushed a little when Dominic held out his hand and helped him into the sled and covered them up with the blankets.

He had to admit he was enjoying it, but frowned when the troika didn’t turn at the end of the street but continued into a park.

It eventually stopped by a small fountain, which was surrounded by old fashioned lights, that were strung with fairy lights and holly. He frowned again when Dominic got out of the troika and beckoned for him to follow.

“This was my favourite place when I was a kid. The amount of times me and my brother got chased off by the warden for paddling in it in the summer.”

“It is beautiful,” he said.

“Not as beautiful as you,” Dominic said.

“Ah, non...I am not.”

“Oh but you are. I used to think it was just in fairy tales that you found the one you wanted to spend forever with.”

Dominic produced a small box and opened it.

“Mathieu, will you be my forever?”

Mathieu blinked.....what? 

Then he smiled and said, “Yes, my English man.”

As soon as the ring was on his finger he was in Dominic's arms.

“My forever,” he whispered into Dominic’s ear.

He stayed in Dominic’s arms on the ride back, until they had to drive back to Dominic’s parents house; they were several cars outside.

“My family’s here, you ready?” Dominic said.

Mathieu grabbed his hand, “Ready...my Englishman."


End file.
